lostpediafandomcom_de-20200215-history
4.10 Die Operation
ist die zehnte Episode der 4. Staffel von Lost. Als Jacks Gesundheit gefährdet ist, müssen Kate und Juliet lernen zusammen zu arbeiten, um ihn zu retten. Etwas läuft schief als Sawyer, Claire, Aaron und Miles ihren Weg von Lockes Camp zurück zum Strand fortsetzen. Handlung Am Strand Jack wacht desorientiert in seinem Zelt am Strand auf, nachdem Juliet wiederholt versucht, ihn aufzuwecken. Nachdem er wach genug ist um aufzustehen verläßt er mit ihr das Zelt und trifft auf Rose, Bernard, Sun, und Jin, die mit Daniel und Charlotte diskutieren. Bernard will Daniel nicht glauben, daß das Satellitentelefon kein Signal mehr bekommt, da es die die Nacht davor noch gut funktioniert hatte, als sie den Frachter kontaktierten. Jack wirft ein, daß Daniel und Charlotte bisher jeden belogen haben. Er versucht alle zu beruhigen, indem er sagt, daß sie bereit sein werden, wenn die Leute vom Frachter zurückkommen um Daniel und Charlotte zu holen. Jack bittet jeden ruhig zu bleiben, dann werde er sein Versprechen einhalten und alle von der Insel runterbringen. Anschließend fällt er ohnmächtig in den Sand. Jack kommt am Strand wieder zu sich, als Kate auf ihn zurennt. Sie fühlt besorgt seine Stirn und bemerkt, daß er Fieber hat. Er aber tut dies ab und meint, er habe zu wenig getrunken und brauche nur etwas Ruhe. Später nimmt Jack in einem Zelt weitere Antibiotika, als Juliet dazukommt. Er diagnostiziert seine Bauchschmerzen als Lebensmittelvergiftung und Dehydratation, aber sie wiederspricht ihm. Nachdem sie seinen Bauch abgetastet hat erklärt sie ihm, daß seine Schmerzen von seinem Blinddarm herrühren. Er versichert ihr, daß dieser noch nicht durchgebrochen sei, aber Juliet meint, die einzige Chance wäre ihn rauszunehmen, bevor er dies täte. 200px|thumb|left|[[Juliets Liste]] Juliet spricht mit Sun und gibt ihr eine Liste mit medizinischer Ausrüstung für die Blinddarmoperation. Sie trägt ihr und Jin auf, zur Stab Station zu gehen um diese zu besorgen. Sun erklärt Juliet, daß sie nicht wisse, wie die medizinischen Instrumente aussehen. Daraufhin bietet Daniel seine Hilfe an. Er erklärt, daß er früher Tierautopsien durchgeführt hat und Erfahrung mit den benötigten Sachen hätte. Sun misstraut sofort seinem Angebot. Charlotte meint zu Daniel, daß die Überlebenden erwarten, daß sie hier sind um sie zu töten, daher sollten sie einfach nur "ihre Rolle spielen". Er diskutiert mit Charlotte die Hilfe anzubieten, da er möchte dass die Überlebenden ihnen vertrauen ("wir sind nur Wissenschaftler"). Juliet nimmt die Hilfe an, gibt jedeoch Jin eine Waffe und sagt Ihm: "Wenn jemand versucht zu flüchten, schieß ihnen in die Beine." Juliet instruiert eine Gruppe eine sterile Umgebung für den Eingriff vorzubereiten. Beim Reinigen des Tisches für Jacks Operation, fällt Bernard auf, dass Rose besorgt aussieht. Rose fragt ihn nach dem Grund von Jacks plötzlicher Erkrankung. Bernard meint, dass Jack einfach Pech hat und dass jeder irgenwann mal krank wird. Rose glaubt nicht an einen Zufall, da Leute auf der Insel nicht krank werden. "Nicht hier," entgegnet sie "Hier, geht es ihnen besser." Damit bezieht sie sich auch auf ihre Krankheit, die auf der Insel geheilt wurde. 200px|thumb|right|[[Kate hilft Jack in das sterile Zelt]] Auch Jack und Juliet bereiten sich auf die bevorstehende Operation vor. Juliet rasiert Jack die Stelle am Bauch, die später operiert wird. Jack sieht extrem besorgt aus. Er fragt Juliet, ob sie die Blinddarmoperation schon mal praktiziert habe. Sie versichert Jack, dass sie solche Operationen schon oft durchgeführt hat, aber das scheint ihn nicht beruhigen, denn er fragt nochmal nach. Juliet versichert ihm das ein weiteres Mal. Jack äußert den Wunsch, die Operation ohne Narkose durchzuziehen. Er will, dass er lokal betäubt wird. Kate soll einen Spiegel halten, sodass er sieht, was mit ihm passiert. Er kann Juliet damit unterstützen. Sie hält wenig von der Idee, stimmt jedoch zu. Jin, Sun, Daniel, und Charlotte kommen bei der medizinischen Dharmastation an, um das Zubehör, das Juliet ihnen notiert hatte zu holen. Als sie reingehen wollen, bietet Daniel Charlotte an, vorzugehen, um "sicher zu gehen, dass alles sicher ist". Mit einem Grinsen stimmt Charlotte dem Vorschlag zu. Jin und Sun beobachten das, und Jin fragt Sun auf koreanisch, ob Charlotte eigentlich merkt, dass Daniel sie mag. Sun antwortet "Sie ist eine Frau. Natürlich weiss sie es." Charlotte sieht sie zuerst mit einem schüchternen Blick an, danach lächelt sie. Zusammen betreten sie die Station. Beim Betreten guckt sich Daniel um und fragt sich wo wohl der Strom herkommt. Charlotte entgegnet "Trag das doch in die Liste ein, Dan." Sun erkennt das Bett, wo sie mit Juliet die Ultraschall Untersuchung durchgeführt hatte und geht sofort dorthin. An Suns Blick erkennt Jin, dass Sun irgendetwas bewegt. Er erkundigt sich bei Sun nach ihrem Wohlbefinden. Sie unterhalten sich auf koreanisch, wie Sun hier zusammen mit Juliet zum ersten Mal ihr Baby auf dem Computerbildschirm gesehen hatte. Sun macht sich Sorgen, dass sie wohl nie wieder die Insel verlassen werden, da Dan und Charlotte und die Frachterleute nie vorhatten, sie alle zu retten. Jin verspricht Sun, dass er alles tun wird, um sie und ihr Baby von der Insel zu bringen. Und schon wieder beobachtet Charlotte das Gespräch der Beiden. 200px|thumb|left|[[Jacks Operation]] Am Strand besprechen Kate und Juliet weiter den Ablauf der Operation. Stur wie Jack verlässt er das Zelt, da er den kurzen Weg zum Ort seiner Operation selbst gehen will. Als Kate das sieht, geht sie sofort zu ihm und läuft, Jack mit ihrem Arm umschlungen, mit zum Operationszelt. Beim Laufen sagt Kate, dass sie jetzt seine Krankenschwester sei. Jack erinnert sie daran, dass es "nicht das erste Mal" sei. Jack will Kate noch etwas sagen: "Wenn etwas während der Operation passiert,...". Er wird jedoch von Kate mit einem "Halt die Klappe" unterbrochen, woraufhin er erwiedert: "ist nur gerecht." 200px|thumb|right|[[Jin konfrontiert Charlotte]] Als die Gruppe um Sun wieder zum Strand zurückkehrt, ruft Jin Charlotte zu sich. Er sagt ihr auf koreanisch: "Ich weiss, dass du mich verstehst." Jin hat es bemerkt, da Charlotte gelächelt habe, als Sun über sie sprach. Zuerst tut Charlotte so, als ob sie ihn nicht verstehen würde. Doch als Jin droht, Daniel sämtliche Finger zu brechen, falls sie nicht endlich mit der Wahrheit rausrücke, beginnt Charlotte koreanisch zu reden. Sie fragt Jin, was er wolle. Jin will, dass Charlotte Sun mit dem Helikopter mitnimmt, wenn sie die Insel verlässt. Charlotte fragt, was mit den Anderen passieren soll. Jin entgegnet darauf, dass ihm nur am Wohl von Sun und ihrem Baby etwas liegt. Sie nickt zustimmend und Jin geht davon. Im Zelt bereiten sich Juliet, Kate und Bernard auf die Operation vor. Bernard schlägt vor, Jack mit dem Choloroform aus der medizinischen Dharmastation zu betäuben, damit er etwas Schönes von Zuhause träumen könne. Jack lehnt dies ab. Bernard gibt Jack eine lokale Anästhesie in sein Abdomen. Juliet macht daraufhin den ersten Schnitt während Kate den Spiegel für Jack hält. Jack stöhnt und schreit vor Schmerz als Juliet den Einschnitt aufweitet. Sie erkennt, dass er zu starke Schmerzen hat, um bei Bewusstsein zu bleiben. Daraufhin weist Juliet Kate aus dem Zelt und befiehlt Bernard Jack zu narkotisieren. Er hält ein mit Choloroform getränktes Tuch über Jacks Mund, welcher alsbald ohnmächtig wird. Vor dem Zelt nachdem die Operation beendet wurde erzählt Bernard, dass der Eingriff gut verlaufen ist. Sie betritt das Zelt wo Juliet Jack gerade zunäht. Sie versichert Ihr, dass es Jack gut gehe. Juliet erzählt Kate von dem Kuss am Vortag und dass er nicht für Sie sondern für Ihn war. Er habe sich versichern wollen, dass er "keine andere lieben würde." Kate bedankt sich, dass Juliet Jacks Leben geretet hat und verlässt das Zelt. Juliet macht Jack darauf aufmerksam, dass sie wüsste er seie wach, woraufhin er seine Augen öffnet. Im Dschungel 200px|thumb|right|[[Miles gräbt auf der Suche nach den Leichen von Danielle und Karl]] Sawyer, Claire, und Miles gehen durch den Dschungel und kommen zu einer Lichtung. Claire erzählt Sawyer, das sie sich schon besser fühlt aber immernoch Kopfschmerzen hat. "Wenigstens sehe ich keine Dinge mehr ("At least I'm not seeing things anymore,") sagt sie. Miles fragt sie was sie gesehen hat, aber Sawyer stoppt das Gespräch zwischen den beiden. Plötzlich hört Miles das flüstern. Er bleibt stehen, hört, und fragt, "Wer sind Danielle und Karl?" Er beginnt im Boden zu graben und findet beide Körper nur schwach bergaben. Sawyer fragt Miles woher er von den beiden wusste aber Miles gibt keine Antwort. Sawyer beschuldigt Miles' Team, dass diese sie umbringen wollten. Aber er streitet die Zugehörigkeit zu Keamys team ab. Miles scheint von dem Fund der Leichen bestürzt zu sein und sagt "I didn't sign up for this." (Dafür habe ich mich nicht gemeldet). Claire will nur noch weggehen und Saywer begleitet sie. Er verspricht ihr, dass alles besser wird sobald sie wieder zurück am Strand sind. Während einer Pause beobachtet Miles Claire, während sie sich um Aaron kümmert. Sawyer bekommt das mit, und sagt Miles, dass er weder mit Claire reden darf, noch sie anschauen darf, er darf noch nichtmal an Claire denken. Ausserdem erteilt er Miles eine Speerzone. Er dürfe sich Claire nicht näher als 20 Fuss (ca. 6 Meter) nähern. Miles schmunzelt und fragt Sawyer ob er Claires "grosser Bruder" sei. Während Sawyer das verneint, gibt er ihm noch einen Spruch mit auf den Weg: "No I'm just the guy who is going to put a big boot in your face if you don't say "yeah, man, I getcha"" (Nein, ich bin nur der Typ, der seinen grossen Stiefel in dein Gesicht parkt, wenn du nicht "Ja Mann, ich verstehe dich" sagst). Darauf hin entgegnet Miles "Ja mann, ich verstehe dich" und geht davon. 200px|thumb|left|[[Lapidus mit Keamys Team und dem schwer verletztem Mayhew]] Später versucht Miles Claire Aaron "abzunehmen", da er seiner Aussage nach "gut mit Kindern kann". Sawyer bekommt es abermals mit, und fragt Miles: "What part of restraining order don't you understand?" (Welchen Part der Speerzone hast du nicht verstanden?). Plötzlich raschelt es im Gebüsch und Sawyer will nachschauen gehen, wer das ist. Es ist Frank Lapidus, der sein Satellitentelefon und einen Erste-Hilfe Koffer dabei hat. Er sieht sehr erschrocken aus, und wendet sich erstmal an Miles, bis Sawyer ihn unterbricht und fragt ob sich die beiden kennen würden. Frank sagt dann schnell, dass er keine Zeit hat zum reden, da Keamy und seine Leute auf dem Weg zu ihm sind, und wenn Keamy die Gruppe um Sawyer findet, er alle töten wird. Ausserdem sagt Frank der Gruppe, dass sich sich schnell verstecken sollen. Die Gruppe versteckt sich rasch hinter einem grossen Busch, durch den sie Keamy schon kommen sehen können. Keamy und seine Leute scheinen in guter Verfassung zu sein, bis auf einen, der kaum laufen kann. Lapidus begutachtet den verletzten Söldner und fragt Keamy wie das passiert ist. Keamy reagiert ausweichend und sagt zu Frank: "You do your job, and I'll worry about mine." (Du machst deinen Job, und ich kümmere mich um meinen.) Im selben Atemzug fragt er Lapidus über den Standort des Helikopters. Frank sagt, dass es jetzt nicht mehr weit ist, aber sie sollten sich jetzt beeilen. Gerade in dem Moment fängt Aaron kurz an zu weinen. Keamy hört das, obwohl Claire Aaron schon wieder beruhigt hat, und schaut sich misstrauisch um. Mit der Absicht, der Gruppe um Sawyer zu helfen, sagt Frank immerwieder, dass sie jetzt zum Hubschrauber los müssten, da es langsam dunkel wird, und ihm im dunkeln die Koordinaten von Faraday, nichts nutzen würden. Nach einer kurzen Pause stimmt Keamy ihm zu, und sie verschwinden wieder zurück in den Dschungel. In der Nacht wacht Claire auf, und merkt dass Aaron nicht mehr neben ihr liegt. Sie schaut sich um, und sieht ihren Vater, Christian Shephard der Aaron im Arm hat. Claire erkennt ihn, und fragt "Dad?". 200px|thumb|right|[[Christian mit Aaron]] Am nächsten Morgen wacht Sawyer auf, und bemerkt dass Claires Schlafstätte leer ist. Er fragt daraufhin Miles, wo sie ist. Miles antwortet, dass er sie gesehen hat, wie sie in den Dschungel gegangen ist. Sawyer glaubt nicht daran, dass sie alleine in den Dschungel gegangen wäre, worauf hin Miles entgegnet, dass sie nicht alleine war. Sie ging mit jemanden mit, den Sie "Dad" nannte. Sawyer fragt Miles zynisch, warum er sie nicht daran gehindert hat, was Miles dann wiederum mit der Speerzone erklärt hat. Als Sawyer Miles fast verprügeln will, hört er Aaron im Dschungel weinen. Er lässt von Miles ab, und rennt in den Dschungel. Er findet Aaron in seine Decke gewickelt auf einem Baumstumpf. Sawyer nimmt Aaron auf, schaut sich um und ruft nach Claire, welche nicht antwortet. Vorausblende 200px|thumb|left|[[Jack erwacht in Kates Haus]] Jack liegt im Bett, als das Telefon klingelt. Seine Sekretärin Jean ist dran, die ihn an einen 11 Uhr Temin mit Ms. Berenberg erinnert, welcher von heute auf morgen verschoben wurde. Sie sagt es sei wichtig, ihn zu erinnern, da er nicht so häufig in seinen Kalender schaut. Er bedankt sich bei ihr, und steigt, nur mit einem Handtuch bedeckt, aus dem Bett. Er hebt ein orangenes Höschen auf, dass auf dem Boden neben dem Bett lag. Er grinst kurz zufrieden bevor er das Höschen zu der anderen Schmutzwäsche in den Wäschekorb legt. Jack geht dann, immernoch bedeckt mit nur dem Handtuch nach unten in die Küche, wo er in ein Millennium Falcon Spielzeug tritt. Er hüpft kurz vor Schmerz, hebt dann das Spielzeug auf, und legt es auf die Küchenzeile. Jack stellt dann zwei Weingläser, die vom Abend zuvor übrig geblieben sind, auf die Spüle und fängt an sich Kaffee zu machen. Dann nimmt er sich den Sport Teil, aus der morgentlichen Zeitung und liesst einen Bericht über die Yankees, wie sie die Red Sox besiegt haben. . Jack geht ins Badezimmer, man hört eine Frau duschen. Er begrüsst die Frau und sie haben einen kleinen Plausch. Sie sagt ihm, dass sie ihm einen neuen Rasierer gekauft hat. Er antwortet: "Oh, you don't like the scruff?" (Oh, du magst also mein Genick nicht?). Die Dusche wird abgedreht und Kate tritt aus der Dusche. Jack hält bereits ein Handtuch für sie bereit. Jack begrüsst sie nochmal mit einem "Good Morning" und sie küssen sich. Am Abend liesst Jack Aaron die Geschichte von Alice im Wunderland vor, während Kate ihn dabei beobachtet. Als Aaron eingeschlafen ist, macht Jack das Licht aus. Auf dem Flur wartet Kate schon, um ihm zu sagen, er sei ein Naturtalent. Jack entgegnet darauf dass sein Vater ihm die Geschichte häufig erzählt hat, als er klein war. Kate erwähnt mit einem lächeln, dass es schön ist, von Jack auch mal etwas gutes bzgl. seines Vaters zu hören. Jack sagt, dass er nichts gutes über seinen Vater zu sagen hat, ausser halt dass er ein guter Geschichtenerzähler war. Leise sagt Kate dass sie es liebt ihn und Aaron zusammen zu sehen und das er seine Meinung doch geändert hat und nun doch bei ihr ist. Jack bejaht dies, und stösst Kate liebevoll an die Wand um sie zu küssen. Dann trägt er sie von der Wand weg, während sie am lachen ist. Am nächsten Tag, bespricht Jack mit Ms. Berenberg alle Formalitäten für die bestehende Operation, während er mit ihr durch die Krankenhaus Lobby geht. Jack nimmt ein bekanntes Gesicht wahr, und sieht auf den zweiten Blick Christian Shephard, der den selben blauen Anzug trägt, in dem er auch auf der Insel gesehen wurde. Jacks Kollegin Dr. Erika Stevens ruft Jacks Namen mehrmals um seine Aufmerksamkeit auf ein Röntgenbild zu lenken. Jacks Sekretärin sagt ihm dass ein Dr. Stillman von der Psychiatrischen Anstalt in Santa Rosa angerufen hat, wegen einem "Freund von Jack". 200px|thumb|right|[[Hurley in der Psychatrie]] Jack fährt ins Krankenhaus, um sich mit Dr. Stillman zu treffen. Dieser erzählt ihm, dass Hurley seine Medikamente nicht mehr nehmen will, und auch aufgehört hat zu schlafen. Jack fragt nach einer Therapie, was Dr. Stillman gleich abschmettert, da er sagt, dass Hurley glaubt Dr. Stillman wäre nicht real. Jack geht daraufhin zu Hurley, der ihm sagt, dass er eine Medikamente nicht mehr nimmt, weil er glaubt dass er und alle anderen der Oceanic 6 gestorben sind, ohne je von der Insel gerettet worden zu sein, und sind jetzt gefangen im Jenseits. Hurley fragt Jack was er so am Tag gemacht hat, worauf Jack von Kate und Aaron erzählt. Hurley erwähnt dass Jack nicht mit Kate und Aaron zusammen sein wollte, aber Jack sagt dass er seine Meinung geändert hat, nachdem Kate den richtigen Weg gegangen ist. Hurley vergleicht Jacks Leben mit Kate und Aaron mit dem Himmel. Er sagt dass er immerwieder von Charlie besucht wird, der ihm immer draussen auf einer Bank erscheint. Hurley sagt, dass Charlie ihn am Vortag besucht hat, und ihm gesagt hat, dass Jack ihn besuchen würde. Charlie hatte eine Nachricht für Jack, die Hurley aufschreiben sollte, damit er nichts vergisst. Die Nachricht lautet: "You're not supposed to raise him, Jack" (Es ist nicht deine Aufgabe ihn aufzuziehen, Jack). Hurley fragt, ob mit "ihn" Aaron gemeint ist. Jack sagt er weiss es auch nicht, und ermahnt Hurley, dass er seine Medikamente nehmen soll. Woraufhin Hurley sagt, dass Jack auch bald einen "Besucher empfangen" wird. Spät am Abend kommt Jack nach Hause, und weckt die bereits schlafende Kate. Sie fragt ihn, ob er auf Arbeit länger gemacht, aber er sagte ihr, dass er Krankenbesuche gemacht hat. Er spricht sie auf den vorherigen Abend an, als Kate zu ihm sagte, dass er ein Naturtalent sei. Er fragt sie ob sie glaubt, dass er gut in "sowas" ist. Als sie das bejaht, macht Jack ihr einen Heiratsantrag. Er holt einen Diamand Ring aus seiner Jackentasche und schiebt ihn auf Kates Finger, die nur noch "Of course I will, yes!" (Natürlich will ich, Ja!) sagen kann, vor lauter Überwältigung. 200px|thumb|left|[[Christian erscheint Jack]] Jack schaut sich die Röntgenbilder von Ryan Laker an, während er seinem Diktiergerät sagt, dass sich eine auf den hinteren Lendenwirbeln befindet, und er eine Biopsie empfiehlt. Er wird unterbrochen, als ein Feuermelder, auf Grund des niedrigen Batteriestandes, Alarm schlägt. Er geht in die Empfangshalle, stellt sich auf einen Stuhl und nimmt die Batterie aus dem Feuermelder. Als er wieder von dem Stuhl steigt, erschreckt er sich, als sein Vater seinen Namen ruft. Er dreht sich um, und sieht seinen Vater auf einem der Sofas in der Empfangshalle sitzen. Sein Vater trägt den selben blauen Anzug und die selben weissen Schuhe, die er auch auf der Insel getragen hat. Gerade als Jack etwas zu seinem Vater sagen will, erscheint Dr. Stevens hinter Jack und ruft ebenfalls Jacks Name. Er dreht sich zu ihr um, und dreht sich dann wieder zurück zu seinem Vater, der allerdings nicht mehr da ist. Jack scheint abwesend und Dr. Stevens fragt ihn ob alles OK sei. Jack fragt, ob Dr. Stevens ihm ein Rezept ausstellen kann für er bräuchte das, erklärt er ihr, da er zur Zeit ziehmlich viel zu tun habe, volle Patientenakten habe und nun auch noch verlobt sei... Sie merkt an, dass eine Heirat dafür da sei, Stress abzubauen, und nicht um noch mehr zu machen. Sie meint auch, er solle mit "jemanden" darüber sprechen. Er erwidert, dass er das auch schon mal in Erwägung gezogen hat und nimmt glücklich das Rezept entgegen. Als Jack nach Hause kommt, hört er wie Kate telefoniert. Sie sagt: "Jack's not home before eight" (Jack ist nicht vor 20 Uhr daheim) und "stay for at least an hour" (für mindestens eine Stunde bleiben). Als sie merkt, dass Jack daheim ist, beendet sie das Telefonat recht zügig. Er fragt mit wem sie telefoniert habe. Kate antwortet, dass es Noreen war, eine andere Mutter, die sie mal im Park kennengelernt hat. Jack sagt, dass Kate noch nie eine Noreen erwähnt hätte. Kate tut die Sache schnell ab, und gibt Jack einen Kuss bevor sie nach oben geht. Ein gestresst wirkender Jack bleibt zurück. Er holt seine Dose Clonazepam aus der Jackentasche, nimmt zwei Pillen raus und spült sie mit einer Flasche Bier runter. 200px|thumb|right|[[Jack bereut in Anwesenheit von Aaron die Beherschung verloren zu haben]] Ca. eine Woche nach dem seltsamen Telefonat, kommt Kate abends nach Hause, und findet Jack betrunken vor. Er fragt Kate wo sie war, und warum Veronica, das Babysitter, da war, obwohl Kate hätte zu Hause sein müssen. Kate sagte, dass ein paar Besorgungen gemachte habe. Als Jack den Druck auf Kate erhöht, bitte sie ihn, ihr zu vertrauen. Jack erzählt Kate von dem Besuch bei Hurley, und das er verrückt geworden sei, dann fragt er sie wiederum, wo sie eigentlich war. Kate sagt, dass er ihr bitte vertrauen soll, doch Jack bleibt hartnäckig. Letzendlich gibt sie zu, dass sie einen Gefallen für Sawyer getan hat. Als Jack sie fragt, warum sie das vor ihm geheim halten würde, sagt sie "because he wouldn't want her to" (weil er nicht wollte das sie geht). Jack erinnert Kate daran, dass er der jenige ist, der für sie sorgt, und dass er sie gerettet hat, und das Sawyer sich entschieden hat zu bleiben, und Jack zurück kam. Kate wird traurig und sagt zu Jack, dass sie es nicht ertragen kann, wenn Jack betrunken ist, während ihr Sohn oben schläft. Jack wird wütend und schreit Kate an, dass sie noch nicht mal verwandt ist mit Aaron. In dem Moment steht Aaron in der Tür. Kate kümmert sich um Aaron, während sie Jack einen traurigen Blick zu wendet. Er dreht sich darauf hin um und geht weg. Wissenswertes Allgemein 200px|thumb|right|Bilson's Zeitungsartikel * Während man den Zeitungsausschnitt vom Spiel der Yankees / Red Sox sieht, erkennt man kurz das Datum: August 31, 2007. Der Artikel besagt, dass Yankee Spieler Chien-Ming Wang den Red Sox Spieler Curt Schilling mit 5-0 besiegt habe. In der Zeitung ist ein weiterer Sportartikel, der da lautet: "Angels 8 - Astros 4". Allerdings spielten die Astros gegen die St. Louis Cardinals am 31. August 2007. Also entweder ist das ein Produktionsfehler, oder es mit Absicht so gemacht, um die Zahlen wieder ins Spiel zu bringen. * Ziehmlich am Anfang der Episode, sagt Claire, dass sie keine Visionen mehr hat. Die "Visionen" Szene war in der Folge zuvor, und wurde auf Grund von Platzmangel leider rausgeschnitten. * Dies ist das erste Mal, bei Lost, dass niemand nervös wurde, beim hören des Flüsterns. Miles ist parapsychologisch veranlagt und versucht das flüstern zu verstehen. Seine versuche scheinen Früchte zu tragen, da er die Namen von Danielle und Karl herausfindet und deren Leichen ausbuddelt. Produktionsnotizen * Der Yankees / Red Sox Artikel ist von "Gregg Bilson". Gregg Bilson ist der Geschäftsführer der Firma Independent Studio Services. Die Firma stellt Requisiten für Film- und Fernsehproduktionen her. (Bilson Zigaretten sind bereits in mehreren Folgen gezeigt worden). Die E-Mailadresse marvin.mancia@studiographics.us ist ebenfalls in dem Artikel zu lesen. Die Firma Independent Studio Services ist ebenfalls für die Domain studiographics.us verantwortlich. Der meiste Text des Artikels erscheint in dem "richtigem" Artikel der New York Times, zu lesen hier. * Ben, Desmond, Locke, Michael, und Sayid erscheinen nicht in dieser Episode. * John Terry erscheint als Christian Shephard, wurde aber in der offiziellen Pressemitteilung von ABC nicht aufgelistet. Schnitzer und Anschlussfehler * Daniel erzählt das er früher Tierautopsien durchgeführt habe, was eigentlich Nekropsie heißen müsste. * In Juliets Liste sind ein paar Rechtschreibfehler enthalten. Das englische Wort für Zange "forcepts" steht in ihrer Liste als "forcepts". Eben so mit dem Wort für Verbandmull "gause pads" steht in ihrer Liste als "Gauze pads". * Festverdrahtete Rauchmelder (so, wie der im Krankenhaus, in dem Jack arbeitet) haben keine Batterie, sondern sind an die Hausinterne Elektrik angeschlossen. Jeglicher Alarm wird über einen zentralen Punkt gesteuert, und würde sich nicht einfach durch ein rausnehmen der Batterie aushebeln lassen. * Auf Jack's Arztkittel steht sein Name als "SHEPARD". Auf seiner Büro Tür allerdings steht "SHEPHARD". * Als Jack am Anfang der Episode aus seinem Zelt stolpert, sieht man einen dünnen Streifen Schweiss, der den Rücken entlang läuft. Nach allerdings zwei Kameraeinstellungen ist sein T-Shirt komplett durchgeschwitzt. * Den Untersuchungstisch, den Sun Jin in Der Stab zeigt, sieht komplett anders aus, als der, der bei Claire und Sun in der Vergangenheit genutzt wurde. * Wenn der Red Sox / Yankees Artikel das richtige Datum enthält (August 2007) heisst dass, das Begräbnis in Hinter dem Spiegel, Teil 2 (April 2007) nach den aktuellen Ereignissen ist. Was der Zuschauer aber glauben soll, ist dass das Begräbnis nach dem Jack mit Kate zusammen gewesen ist. Wiederkehrende Themen * Die Episode startet mit einer Nahaufnahme von Jacks Auge. * Rose nennt Charlotte "Red". * Sawyer nennt Miles "Donger". * Kate erwähnt das Jack bisher nie etwas nettes über seinen Vater erzählt habe. * Jack macht Kate einen Antrag. * Jin findet heraus das Charlotte Koreanisch spricht. * Miles findet Karls und Danielles Leichen * Aaron hat ein Schwarzweißes Wal Plüschtier. * Jacks Leben ist in Gefahr falls sein Blinddarm durchbricht. * Jin verspricht alles zu tun um Sun und ihr Baby von der Insel zu bringen. * Jacks Blinddarm wird entfernt. * Rose fragt sich ob Jacks Blinddarmentzündung von der Insel verursacht wurde. * Claire und Jack sehen beide ihren gemeinsamen Vater. * Claire scheint Aaron im Dschungel zurückgelassen zu haben. * Jack wird gegen seinen Willen während der Operation betäubt. * Frank warnt Sawyer und sein Gefolge sich zu verstecken, da Keamy und sein Team, sie sonst umbringen würden. * Jack gibt vor noch bewusstlos zu sein als Juliet und Kate über den Kuss sprechen. * Claire sagt "Dad?" als sie Christian Shephard sieht . Kulturelles Referenzen * : Jack tritt auf ein Millennium Falcon Spielzeug. * : Jack liest Aaron ein Teil des Buches vor. Literarische Methoden * Hurley erwähnt weitere Besuche von Charlie. * Trotz aller gezeigten Ereignisse der vorherigen Episoden, entwickeln Jack und Kate schließlich ein unerwartetes romantisches Verhältnis außerhalb der Insel. * Claire verschwindet unter mysteriösen Umständen und lässt Aaron allein im Dschungel zurück. * Der Chirurg Jack erweist sich als störrischer Patient während einer Operation, die an ihm von jemand anderem durchgeführt wird. * Jack nimmt selbstverschriebene Medikamente während seines Aufenthalts auf der Insel, und auch danach. * Jack wirft Kate vor, dass sie nicht einmal verwandt mit Aaron sei. Er ist jedoch über seinen Vater mit ihm verwandt. Analyse der Handlungsstränge * Juliet erzählt Kate von dem Kuss zwischen ihr und Jack, erklärt aber das er nur testen wollte ob er nicht doch in jemand anderen verliebt sei. * Jack wird handlungsunfähig und Juliet und Bernard müssen ihn operieren. * Juliet und Bernard betäuben Jack während der Operation gegen seinen Willen. * Sawyer gibt sich als Anführer seiner kleinen Gruppe zu erkennen, indem er Miles Sprechverbot erteilt. Referenzen zu Episoden * Kate sagt Jack er solle "loslassen" (Orig.:"let it go"). * Richard Malkin überredete Claire ihr Baby an "Gute Menschen" in Los Angeles zur Adoption freizugeben. * Jack bekommt ebenso wie Hurley das Medikament . * Dr. Erica Stevens zeigt Jack Röntgenbilder die den L4 Wirbel zeigen. Bens Tumor war am L4 Wirbel. * Die Marienkäfer, Schmetterlings- und Blumen-Basteleien gleichen den Basteleien aus dem Santa Rosa Hospital. Offene Fragen Vorausblende * Was tat Kate für Sawyer? ** Wo befindet sich Sawyer während des Gespräches mit Kate? ** Wenn Sawyer noch auf der Insel ist, wie kann er mit Kate kommunizieren? * Warum enschied sich Sawyer auf der Insel zu bleiben? * Wie konnte Christian vor Jack erscheinen? Auf der Insel * Wohin nahm Christian Claire mit? ** Warum ließ sie Aaron zurück? * Wie konnten Keamy und sein Team den Angriff des Monsters überleben? Siehe auch * Bilder der Episode Externe Links *ABC Medianet Press Release (04/14/08): Press Release